Such chamber filter presses consist of a press frame with two stands and a head bracket and a number of filter plates attached movably at the head bracket. A hydraulically operated crosshead presses the plate bundle together during operation.
Applications exist where the filter press must be operated with a small number of plates in the first removal phase and later must be refitted with additional plates. It is not very logical to construct such a long hydraulic cylinder that it closes each plate bundle used during operation. The piston rod of such a hydraulic cylinder certainly would not be sufficiently buckle-proof.
A remedy to this, that was already suggested, consisted of attaching an extension to the piston rod that is removed again when the plate number is increased. But this does not solve the problem of buckle resistance.
Another suggestion to remedy this problem is to set the hydraulic cylinder onto a tubular receptacle device that is attached removably to the end stand. But this receptacle device also is not the best solution. The reason for this is that it is only possible to set the hydraulic cylinder into a receptacle device that has at least the same length, or to attach it without a receptacle device directly to the end stand. There are no intermediate solutions. The task of finding a remedy for this is solved according to the invention in that both flanges of the tubular receptacle device are annular flanges-with dimensions matching the flange of the hydraulic cylinder and identical through-bores-that permit the passing through of the hydraulic cylinder, and that the end stand has on the attachment side a through-hole for the hydraulic cylinder and on the opposite side an installation opening or through-hole for the hydraulic cylinder.